mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Mallek Adalov
|trollcallcard = http://whatpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/167525446545/the-troll-call-continues-look-for-it-wednesdays |style = All lowercase except for the word "I". Ends sentences with a ";". Uses "=" in place of the word "is". |relations = Diemen Xicali - ally Treyaf - ally |home = Outglut |music = }} Mallek Adalov is a young Alternian troll living in Outglut during the time period of Hiveswap and Hiveswap Friendsim. Mallek was first revealed during the Hiveswap Troll Call event alongside Daraya Jonjet on November 15th, 2017. His bullet points were "Master of the blockchain", "13 piercings at last count" and "Sweet kicks". He was later featured alongside Lynera Skalbi in Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Eleven (released for Android on August 31st, 2018, and for Steam on September 3rd, 2018). Etymology His first name was confirmed to be a reference to actor Rami Malek, who played the hacker Elliot Alderson on the show Mr. Robot. It may also reference the "malloc", a function group in C standard library. His last name is likely a reference to Ada Lovelace, a countess whose mathematics were very important to the early history of computers. Biography Mallek Adalov is a ceruleanblood who specializes in information technology, an apparently uncommon interest amongst bluebloods. Prior to the events of Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 11, he would reroute shipment drones for kicks and hacking files. During Hiveswap Friendsim: Vol. 11, he pulls up to the MSPA Reader in a limousine, giving them a casual greeting after two lowblood lackeys force the player into said vehicle. Bad Endings If the player greets him hesitantly, the player will spend the next few moments frantically assessing their options. Faced with either staying with a dangerous blueblood or attempting a foolhardy escape to save their skin, the player ultimately decides that partaking in a stupid stunt to flee would not off them for the time being. Before any of the trolls can protest, the player wrenches open the car door and hurls themselves out of the moving vehicle. While the player indeed survives the dumb stunt, the pain from the landing proves to be too much for the player. Should the player tell Mallek that they're a special kind of robot his technology can't detect, Mallek will become determined to be the first person to crack their code. He then switches topic and asks whether they're hungry, disappearing into the kitchen without waiting for a reply. The player follows him, and the two begin chatting while Mallek prepares a meal. A loud crash from above startles the player and Mallek, who becomes furious with the player for leading the drones to his secure place. Mallek pointedly ignores the player's explanation and escapes via rocket board, leaving the player dangling precariously above the ten-story drop. Good Ending If the player returns his salutation in a decidely rude manner, Mallek will not be put off by the player's curt response, instead explaining who he is and the assumptions he's been having about the player. Despite his guess being incorrect, the player lies that they are a robot for the sake of making another friend. Thrilled, Mallek brings the player to his hive so that he can run some tests and learn more about the player's programming. When Mallek is unable to connect to the player through an Internet signal or external port, he becomes quite frustrated with the lack of progress. Should the player admit that they aren't a robot, Mallek will merely sink into his seat unhappily. The player begins apologizing for lying, but Mallek assures the player that he understands their motive - that they were afraid to displease a ceruleanblood. Just as Mallek was about to explain his need for a robot, a phone call interrupts him. Vaguely annoyed with the disturbance, Mallek beckons the player to follow them downstairs. He leads them to an underground river, and begins talking about his life. When Mallek begins tapping at his palmhusk again, the player snatches the device out of his hands, but drops it into the river below. Mallek stares at the player in stunned silence before shoving them into the rushing water, but immediately jumps in to save the player, apologizing for his reckless action when they resurface. Mallek pleads that the player does not reveal his plans, to which the player agrees heartily. At ease, Mallek helps the player back upstairs, offering them some new clothes as well. Personality and Traits Mallek is an 'information specialist' (he prefers this particular term to hacker or information technology specialist), and is quite skilled in his trade. The player notes the sheer number of computer equipment littering Mallek's hive, and the cerulean is also able to hack into shipment drones with little hassle. Despite this, Mallek isn't particularly impressed with his own skills, calling them 'weaksauce shit'. It should, however, be noted that he still has a desire to command all drones en masse and create real impact on Alternian society. He appears quite laid-back and is not offended by the player's impoliteness, instead chatting with them amiably. The player later notes, however, that Mallek isn't as calm and collected as he projects, described as having weary eyes and a gloomy disposition towards his future in space. This stems from the fact that Mallek has no desire to be shipped out to serve as a soldier or a spy for the Condesce, since his prized hacking skills will not be utilized in any sense. He also isn't particularly thrilled to be someone mid-caste, as the standards imposed on them are higher than usual. Mallek only loses his cool in two separate occasions: when drones attack his hive and when the player drops his phone in the river. During the former, he berates the player for leading the drones to his place before escaping; during the latter, he pushes the player into the river as means of retaliation, though he saves the player from a watery grave almost immediately and apologizes for his rash behavior. While not one to actively fight for lowblood rights, Mallek is fully aware that the living conditions on Alternia aren't suited for everyone. He genuinely feels bad for the lowbloods as he doesn't believe they deserve the pain and suffering inflicted on them, and tries to be courteous to lowbloods he deems alright. Mallek has once offered Diemen shelter from the rough streets, and the cerulean has no issue paying his lackeys for a job well done. When the bronzeblood bows to him, Mallek becomes visibly uncomfortable and gives the troll an awkward pat on the arm. It should be noted that Mallek isn't against revolution on Alternia, though he has a bit of trouble envisioning that actually happening. Mallek is noted to pay quite a bit of attention to his appearance, considering the fact that he has numerous piercings and uses black nailpolish as well as eyeliner. The player also notices that Mallek has a ring that could double as a brass knuckle, all in line with his punk aesthetic. Despite being a ceruleanblood, Mallek speaks in a casual manner and sees no need for formalities of any sort. His hive is shown to be in a state of disarray similar to Dammek's hive: the sink overflowing with dirty dishes, random computer equipment scattered everywhere on the upper floor. As such it can be deduced that Mallek doesn't pay much attention to organization, preferring to focus on coding and other IT related stuff. Relationships Mallek's lusus is a snake, and the two seem to have a good relationship. When the player is alarmed by the presence of Mallek's lusus, the cerulean reassures the player that his custodian wouldn't do anything unsavory, speaking of his lusus fondly. Apart from that, the snake lusus was also seen winding around Mallek's ankle affectionately, giving his charge a friendly nudge as well. It can thus be inferred that the two get along quite well. He is quite friendly with Diemen despite the latter being a lowblood, and had once offered Diemen a place to stay should the rust become tired of living out on the streets. Mallek seems to like Diemen enough to keep him around, and has no qualms paying the lowblood for services rendered. Considering Diemen's parting remark: 'it's nice to see you again', the two probably are friends to some capacity. Mallek keeps a similarly civil relationship with his second lackey--a bronzeblood named Treyaf--but he becomes rather uneasy when the lowblood bows to him. Mallek responds by giving the other troll an awkward pat on the arm, perhaps as a way to alleviate the awkwardness. Mallek is pretty relaxed and understanding towards the MSPA reader compared other highbloods, which initially made them suspicious at the start of his route. He seems very interested in how they managed to survive being on Alternia for so long, to the point he considered them a robot. If the reader confesses they aren't a robot, Mallek understands their reasons for lying. The reader tries being playful with him, but accidentally throws his tech into the underground river. After Mallek threw the reader into the water by reflex and saves them, the reader apologizes for trying to act cute. Mallek says that they didn't have to try, and immediately gets flustered at what he said. Mallek trusts the reader to not tell anyone about what he told them, and the route ends with Mallek giving the reader his hoodie. Gallery Friendsim Vol 11 select.png|Mallek on the Friendsim Volume Eleven character select screen (left) MallekSprites.gif|Mallek's Friendsim sprites Trivia *The player mentions Mallek removing a pair of glasses to peer at them, though none of his artwork features eyewear of any sort. *Mallek prefers hanging around the underground river as the lack of Internet access means that he can fully unwind. *Mallek mentions that he isn't a fan of social media, though he has a Goregle alert set for certain combinations of words. *Mallek's sign is Scorist, sign of the Mutineer, making him a potential Hero of Time and Prospit Dreamer. *All but one of Mallek's 13 piercings are seen - there are three on his horns, two on his eyebrow, three on his ears, two on his chest, one in his nose, and one on his tongue. *Mallek's sprites in the Friendsim seem to confirm the fan concept of "grubscars", which are marks left on the torso from the excess limbs lost during the transition from wiggler to troll. *Mallek's troll call card shared the same shade of blue as Nihkee's, despite the two being different blood colors. Later during the event this was changed so that there were two distinct colors for cerulean and indigo. **Originally in the Volume 11 announcement, Mallek's side of the banner was indigo like Amisia and Zebruh's banners. This was a mistake and the post was edited to make his side the same color as the previous ceruleanbloods' banners. **During the Friendsim route the player character initially mistakes him for an indigoblood, which is likely a reference to the first incident. Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters